4 Family and love
by Melissa E Malfoy
Summary: People that were killed by mutts are still alive and what happens when a young girl, Katniss' age, is searching for her brother after she is killed by tracker jackers in the 74th hunger games. This young girl, known as Emily, from district 4 and is desperate to see her brother but she finds love on the way and will the crush become a reality. All this and more in 4 Family and love.


**A/N: This story is quite hard to write and there will be my own character and OOC characters. Now for the disclaimer. Emily, take it away.**

 **Emily: ClatoshipperTHG does not own any of the characters. She did change me slightly but my name is not mentioned in the book so I could be anyone.  
Me: Thank you Emily.**

 **Chapter one**

 **Rescued**

 **Emily's POV**

We have been rescued from the place that tortured us after we were brought back to life after something Capitol created killed us. We are being taken to this place that they call District 13. I don't believe that it exists but Annie is excited to see Finnick while I want to see my brother. I was killed by tracker jackers in my games along with Glimmer.

We seem to be arriving now and we are whisked off to the hospital and I am put in a place no one can see me until Katniss comes to visit and I am curled in a ball, crying my heard out. 'What is wrong,' Katniss asked me.  
'I need to see him,' I cried.  
'See who,' Katniss replied with confusion on her face.  
'My brother, he must be here, or did you kill him,' I glared at her.  
'I don't even know your brother,' Katniss sighed.  
'Yes you do,' I screamed. The conversation ended as Katniss left to find out who he was.

 **Annie's POV**

I am lying in the hospital bed when I see Finnick approach me and I run into his arms. 'I missed you so much Finnick,' I told him.  
'Me too Annie,' Finnick smiled but there was still hurt in his eyes.  
'Finnick, what is it,' I asked him, worried.  
'I just wish I could see my sister again but she was killed,' Finnick sighed before hearing a scream.  
'My brother, he must be here, or did you kill him,' was the scream that we heard.  
'Finnick, wait, I think you should go and see who that scream was, trust me,' I smiled.  
'Okay,' Finnick started to walk off before bumping into Katniss

 **Katniss' POV**

Finnick bumped into me. 'Don't go in there, she will scream at you about her brother,'  
'Annie told me to go because I was still upset after seeing her and she said that it might be a good idea for me to talk to her,' Finnick smiled.  
'Maybe you might know who her brother is while I have to see if he is in District 13,' I sighed.  
'Ok,' Finnick walked into the room.

 **Emily's POV**

'Go away,' I screamed as someone walked into the room. 'Unless you are Katniss and you have my brother with you,' I cried. 'I haven't seen him and they told me he was dead, that he died when Katniss blew up the arena, I was lucky as I got someone to talk to after the arena was blown up because we had the same form of torture,' I sighed.  
'It would help Katniss if she knew who your brother was, but I have lost a sister and I hope that she is here because the other tribute who died in the tracker jacker attack is still alive,' He sighed. I looked up at him.  
'Wait, Finnick, is that you,' I looked surprised.  
'Em, wait, Emily, you are here,' He ran up and hugged me tight before Katniss walked in

 **Katniss' POV**

I walk in to see the girl from earlier and Finnick hugging. 'I don't know who your brother is as you didn't give me a name,' I glared at her.  
'Katniss, it doesn't matter anymore,' Finnick and the other girl both say to me at the same time.  
'Why,' I asked, slightly confused.  
'Katniss, meet Emily Odair, my little sister,' Finnick smiled and I was shocked.  
'So it was Finnick this whole time,' I sighed.  
'Yep,' Emily smiled.  
'Well I am going to go,' I went to leave.

 **Gale's POV**

Did anyone see one of the girls who were rescued? She is cute. If I am starting to crush on her then that is not possible. She is 2 years younger than me and she told me that her name was Emily but she didn't say her surname and I walk past Katniss to her room and see her and Finnick joking around. 'Finnick, can I talk to you,' I ask him quickly,  
'What about,' Finnick asked me.  
'I need advice… on girls,' I said blushing slightly.  
'Girls, really, do you have a crush on a girl,' He smiled.  
'Maybe but how do I know if she likes me back, I mean I am over Katniss but this girl is cute and pretty and I bet she will be kind-hearted as well, her eyes are beautiful and I would be able to look in them for hours, they are just like the sea,' I blushed.  
'Wait, you are either crushing on my girlfriend or my sister, what,' Finnick starts by whispering and ends up screaming.  
'You have a sister,' I was shocked.  
'Yep, her name is Emily and she was the female tribute for District 4 in the 74 games and people killed by mutts survived,' Finnick sighed as I felt a blush creep up my cheeks as I realize that I am crushing on Finnick's little sister.  
'Okay, It doesn't matter anymore,' and with that I walk off.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter and I want to know if you want me to continue this and go into a romance section with Gale and Emily or I should just leave it as a one-shot. Truthfully, I despise one-shots because they are usually short and make me want to know more about the story when I can't because it is only a 1 chapter story so there will be a big chance that this will be more than a one-shot and I hope you enjoyed reading this and please review and tell me what you think about my writing and fanfictions ~ClatoshipperTHG**


End file.
